<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hand sings weapon by ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134312">the hand sings weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes/pseuds/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes'>ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dream Smp, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Poetry, No beta we die like jschlatt, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Villain Wilbur Soot, War, dream might be a god, richard siken, some second person for flavour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes/pseuds/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He could be a god, he will think to himself one morning.</p><p>Crush the foot beneath your boot, snatch the sword right out of his hands, break the shield down its centre with an axe, would you dare to be a god?</p><p>-</p><p>Phil's three children; How they are born, how they live, and what they are living for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hand sings weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title and quotes are from the poem "Landscape With a Blur of Conquerors" by Richard Siken</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘The smear of his head—I paint it out, I paint it in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> again. I ask it what it wants. I want to be a cornerstone, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> says the head. Let's kill something.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade is born in spite of. In spite of the universe, in spite of the stars, in spite of the way his mother’s hand fell limp and the boiling lava beckoned his father to throw him into it.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade is called to the surface when he is young. The voices chant in the back of his head as soon as he steps through the portal, a replacement for the Nether’s hivemind (a hollow replacement but one nonetheless).</p><p> </p><p>He will live alone at the top of the world and in spite of his heart, he will call it freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He could be a god, he will think to himself one morning.</p><p> </p><p>Crush the foot beneath your boot, snatch the sword right out of his hands, break the shield down its centre with an axe, <em> would you dare to be a god? </em></p><p> </p><p>Technoblade laughs and the answer is <em> maybe, </em> the answer is <em> no, </em> the answer is <em> yes, </em>the answer is lost to the wind. Crush the foot beneath your boot. A smiling face tells him that the world is not ready and Technoblade breaks it down the centre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would you dare to be a god? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laugh, for you are alright with the alone. Laugh, because you have conquered the gods. Laugh, because no one will ever stand as high as you, and if little boys dare to try you will crush them beneath the weight of your brilliance.</p><p> </p><p>You dare to be a god, but are you?</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade lives in spite of himself, calling for triumph, calling for war, calling for a name to put a word to the things he is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘The conqueror suits up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and takes the field, his horse already painted in </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> beneath him.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There must be an object so land </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a man there, solid on his feet, on solid ground, in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a field fully flooded, enough light to see him clearly, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the light on his skin and bouncing off his skin.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur Soot is born because he is supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>There is not any other reason, there can’t be. Nothing happens without reason, his father will tell him, and Wilbur believes, he believes.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur leaves home and lands in the sky because he was meant to. It is important that he learn the lesson he is learning. He bleeds for the sky because he is important.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur finds peace. No more bloodshed, he says, and feels himself wasting. Hold your head up. Don’t be scared of the quiet. Tell yourself that you are not scared of the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But are you not scared? Has this not been the problem? Have you not shot arrows at enemy heads in this quiet, just to hear the bow twang? Aren’t you afraid of losing your voice? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Take a boy under your wing and claim yourself unfree. Hold your head high and break the world in half. Joshua at Jericho. You were born for this.</p><p> </p><p>He will live alone at the top of the world and in spite of his heart, he will call it freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom does not come without cost. Power does not come if you will not take it. He could shatter everything if he ever wanted to. Being good is tiring work. He wants to. What will stop him?</p><p> </p><p>His youngest brother holds him by the ankles. Wilbur steps on fingers. He wants to shatter everything. This is what he is supposed to be. He breaks the person he used to be underneath his own weight and tells his father to kill him because he has done all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Blood is rusty. Tastes like metal. Was there ever a point?</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was, of course. There had to have been. He closes his eyes, breathes in deep, a layer of salt and sulfur falling asleep on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Of, course, there was. There had to have been. Wilbur Soot dies because he was supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I thought of myself as a city and I licked my lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought of myself as a nation and I wrung my hands, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I put a thing in your hand. Will you defend yourself? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From me, I mean. Let's kill something.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘They swarm the field and their painted flags unfurl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Crown yourself with leaves and stake your claim </em>
</p><p>
  <em> before something smears up the paint.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy is born screaming. Screaming for justice, screaming for power, screaming for the world to love him back.</p><p> </p><p>Screaming is the purest form of expression.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves his fathers side as soon as he can run. Plants himself face-first in the dirt. He runs before he walks, of course. He screamed before he talked. Tommy does nothing right.</p><p> </p><p>Get a music disc. Get a best friend. Run before you walk, scream at the stars, persist on and on.</p><p> </p><p>Conquerors stand on the horizon. You want to be free? Work for it.</p><p> </p><p>An arrow pierces his flesh and Tommy goes down quiet. The universe falls out of line with itself.</p><p> </p><p>Dragged out of the water. Fight for power. Hold yourself tightly because it’s cold down here.</p><p> </p><p>His eldest brother once wrote to him and addressed the letter to Icarus.</p><p> </p><p>Today, his brother speaks to him and addresses the words to Theseus. His feet kick up dirt and he names himself virtue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Theseus, you were a fool to leave your kingdom alone. You are more a fool for crawling back to it now, speaking of it as if it has always been yours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His nose is bloody, on the day he leaves, and the rain does not wash it away. He walks because he is not a child anymore, and he has learned to do so. He screams because he is a child still, and all the fool are his brothers, for expecting Theseus to go quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was not Icarus. He digs his teeth in the sun. It tastes like music.</p><p> </p><p>Minos made the villains, but Minos visits him. “<em> Is it true,” Theseus wonders, “that everything you touch turns to gold?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minos pulls an arrow back. “Not unless I ask it to.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He will live alone at the top of the world and in spite of his heart, he will call it freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He stands on the tower, feet wobbling, and he does not scream, so he cannot die. Tommy must end the way he started. This is the law of his world.</p><p> </p><p>His eldest brother holds out a hand and Tommy takes it, in spite of, because of, just for himself, and he screams till the world shakes at his feet. <em> Give you a conqueror and you will tear down his throne. Give you a world and you will make it yours. Give you legs and you will run before you walk. Scream and pretend that you know what you’re saying. </em></p><p> </p><p>Take the world over. Tear the king down. Soar as high as you dare to go and swallow the sunset whole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I shovel the color into our faces, I shovel our </em>
</p><p>
  <em> faces into our faces. They look like me. I move them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> around. I prefer to blame others, it's easier. King me.; </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate comments very much. they are treasure and i am a silly dragon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>